


Eat You Like A Cadbury Crème Egg | Happy Valentines Day 2021

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breakfast, Cadbury Crème Eggs, Candy, Come Eating, Creampie, Kissing, Love, M/M, Rimming, Sexualization of Cadbury Crème Eggs, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Valentines Day snuck up on Jack before he could even prepare. Luckily he managed to save the day with breakfast, a basket, and half a dozen Cadbury Crème Eggs.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Eat You Like A Cadbury Crème Egg | Happy Valentines Day 2021

Valentines Day snuck up on Jack before he could even prepare. He woke up with a shock of anxiety at three in the morning on Sunday and realized with growing horror that he’d completely forgotten to get anything. He glanced over at his boyfriend, who continued to mumble in his sleep and burrow further into his pillow and carefully extricated himself from under the covers.

He had roughly three hours to prepare. Curse Casey’s insistence on waking up at six AM even on a Sunday. He nearly ran down the street to the 24-hour convenience store with his wallet hastily shoved in his pocket. He surely looked like a madman, still in his pajamas and with bed head to rival a lion’s mane. He burst through the door and scoured the candy selection. It was admittedly pretty poor.

His eyes flicked back and forth across the shelves before he caught the glint of fluorescent light on foil wrapping. Cradled in their little box sat about a dozen of Casey’s favorite candy: Cadbury Crème Eggs. He took two handfuls and made his way to the card section near the register. A puppy? No, Casey didn’t like dogs. The picture of roses felt a bit cliche, but it was Valentine’s Day. He settled for a card with some clipart of hearts and flowers and a simple “Happy Valentine’s Day, I Love You!” He set the items down in front of the cashier and pulled some cash out of his wallet.

He paid, stuffed the eggs in his pockets, took the card in hand, and ran like a bat out of hell back home. 3:28. He had time.

Jack closed the door behind him with a quiet click and set the card on the table. He found a cute little basket with a heart cut out of it and tore up some printer paper until it resembled rather boring-looking corporate confetti. The Crème eggs were cradled on the paper inside the basket.

He sat down and began to write a hasty, flowery message in the card. Something along the lines of “The four years we’ve been together have been the best years of my life, and I hope for many more to come. Love you, babe! -Jack.” He then adjusted the eggs and paper in the basket and stuck the card inside. The basket was set up as a centerpiece for the table.

He didn’t have to make breakfast just yet. It was only… 3:54. Two hours, then another twenty minutes while Casey mentally prepared himself for the day before actually getting out of bed. Jack took a second to relax on the couch. He had time. At the very least, he could be a few minutes late with breakfast. He settled into the plush leather cushions and closed his eyes.

The blare of EDM from the bedroom made him shoot off the couch. He’d slept the whole two hours and into Casey’s morning alarm. Jack hurried to the kitchen. The music stopped and he could hear the shuffling and groaning of Casey waking up.

He sprayed a pan with non-stick spray and set it on the stove. While it heated up, he took two plates out and set them on the counter, then began to mix pancake batter. By the time Casey came out, he was pouring the batter into the pan for the first pancake.

“Well I was a bit disappointed that I didn’t wake up in bed with you, but I guess I’ll take some breakfast as consolation,” Casey said as he came up behind Jack. His arms wrapped around the shorter man’s waist and he pressed his front tight to Jack’s back.

“Sorry ‘bout that. I was hoping to do breakfast in bed, but I woke up a little late,” he replied. He flipped the now-bubbling pancake and landed with a satisfying sizzle.

Casey’s lips ghosted over the back of his neck while he watched him cook, moving only to let Jack slide the pancake onto one of the plates once it had turned golden brown. His hands began to wander from Jack’s hips to the tops of his thighs, fingers running through the coarse hair there.

“Babe,” he warned as he poured another cup of pancake mix into the pan. “If I burn myself, I’m blaming you.” That earned him a laugh against the side of his neck. Casey brought his fingers up just a bit higher but moved them inward. The tips of his fingers brushed over the slowly-hardening length of Jack’s dick and he strangled back a gasp.

“Wait until after breakfast.”

Casey was kind enough to leave him be long enough to finish up the pancakes and drizzle syrup over them. They each took their own plates, Jack nearly dropping his when Casey took a big handful of his ass and squeezing, and carried them to the dining table.

Apparently, his boyfriend hadn’t noticed the basket when he passed through the kitchen, because he abandoned his plate on the table in favor of pulling the card and eggs over to himself and looking inside.

“Holy shit you found Cadbury eggs? I’ve been looking all week for these, where the hell did you find them?” Casey counted all the eggs with an excited look on his face. Jack grinned and mentally thanked the convenience store for getting new stock in on Saturdays.

“Ah, managed to grab some on my way home yesterday,” he lied.

“I’d kiss you right now but I don’t feel like flinging myself across the table,” Casey laughed.

“Fair enough.”

After reading the card with a happy “aww,” they finally dug into their pancakes. Casey’s horniness was seemingly forgotten in favor of hunger as he wolfed down the food. Jack took a bit more time, still tired from his early-morning excursion. Before he was even finished with his food, Casey had moved the plate aside and began eagerly unwrapping one of the eggs. He bit delicately into the smallest end of the chocolate until it cracked and the white Crème began to spill out. To say the way he ate these eggs was arousing was an understatement.

Casey licked up any escaping Crème and then dipped his tongue into the hole he had created, scooping more out. When there got to be too little for him to reach normally, he employed a sucking method that created the most obscene noises Jack had ever heard. His tongue would come out coated in the thick white substance, which he swallowed with a near-pornographic moan. He knew full well what he was doing, the teasing smile on his face made Jack sure of that.

Jack decided he was too full to finish the last fourth of his remaining pancake and stood up to clear the table. He heard a giggle behind him as he took the dishes to the sink. By the time he came back, Casey was on his third egg, slurping down the fondant “yolk.” He looked him straight in the eye with a devilish grin as he finished off the insides of the egg and ate the chocolate shell.

“You’re a bastard.” That made Casey throw his head back and laugh. He set the egg down onto the spread out foil wrapper and stood.

“Aww, you jealous of the egg?” Jack didn’t answer, just gathered the front of Casey’s oversized tank top in his fist and dragged his boyfriend into a kiss. He could taste the sugar and chocolate on his lips and tongue, lapped up the flavor as he directed Casey toward the bedroom.

Somehow he ended up beneath Casey on the bed, but he wasn’t about to complain when he felt sweetened lips sucking at the side of his neck. He moaned and wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Already he felt the hard press of Casey’s dick up against his ass. His own was trapped between them, caught against his belly.

“Mm, I’ll have to thank you properly for breakfast,” Casey huffed as he ground down against him. “That, and those Cadbury eggs.”

“You and your fucking eggs,” Jack laughed. His laugh was short-lived as a hand slid between their bodies and palmed at his cock. He gasped and jerked his hips up into the touch. His thighs squeezed tight around Casey’s hips.

Casey dipped his fingers under the waistband of Jack’s sweatpants and tugged down his pants. The plaid sweats were pulled off his legs and tossed to the floor, and then Casey was sliding his shirt up to squeeze at the bit of fat on his chest, pinching his nipples. Jack gasped into his mouth and arched his back into the touch. He fisted his hands into the back of Casey’s shirt. Casey went back to sucking on his neck while his fingers worked over Jack’s nipples. His dick was already beginning to drip pre-come onto his belly.

“I gotta take my clothes off,” Casey murmured in his ear. Jack groaned but relented his grip and let his boyfriend go long enough for him to strip and reach over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube. He took his own shirt off and dropped it off the side of the bed.

Jack spread his legs as Casey settled back between them, thumbing the cap off of the bottle and pouring a bit too much of the lube on his fingers. Oh well, better safe than sorry, he thought as he watched it drip down onto their sheets. He leaned over Jack and closed his lips around one of his oversensitive nipples while his fingers dipped down to press against his hole. The first fingertip slid in and already he was moaning. Casey stroked along his inner walls, pushing in further until he found the spot that made Jack shout.

“Fuck, Case, right there,  _ right there, _ ” he moaned and pushed back against it.

Casey slid in a second finger and crooked his fingers into his prostate. His eyes rolled back in his head, chest heaving as Casey massaged his fingers inside of him.

“So good, babe. Oh, gods, your fingers are so- nngh. Don’t stop.” His voice wavered as he was fingered mercilessly. Already his thighs began to tremble. He couldn’t come from this, not without something touching his cock, but it was damn near close with Casey’s prodding.

“Need you in me. Please babe, gimme your dick.”

Mercifully, the fingers slid out and suddenly the head of Casey’s dick nudged his hole. After a few moments of teasing, Casey pressed in. Jack could never get over how thick Casey’s cock was. It filled him so well, and he was sure to let his boyfriend know. He squirmed and moaned as each inch spread him open, making Casey pause when he clenched too tight around him a few times. When their hips pressed flush together, Casey dropped his head and let out a groan.

“Fuck, you’re so hot. I love fucking you so much,” he sighed. He began to rock his hips slowly, getting them both used to the sensation. His cock split Jack open perfectly, dragging against sensitive flesh.

The pace slowly increased until Casey was curled over him, fucking into him with mounting desperation. His hands slid down Jack’s hips to cup his ass. He took hold of the thick flesh with a vice grip, squeezing and pulling them apart to try to push in deeper. Jack had enough brainpower to wrap his legs around Casey’s waist. Each groan was punctuated with the slap of skin on skin.

“D-don’t stop! Gods yes, you feel so fucking good in me. Don’t st- Ah!” Jack squealed as Casey shifted and began to hit his prostate dead-on. He threw his head back and cried out for more.

Casey bent over further to suck at Jack’s jaw and throat. He huffed against his skin and bit dark bruises into the skin. Jack lifted his hands and tangled his fingers in Casey’s thick black hair. He pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, moaning when he tasted the barest hint of sugar left over on his tongue.

“So good, so fucking good,” he panted.

Jack relinquished his grip on Casey’s hair to bring a hand between them and get himself off. He wiped his hand through the mess of precum on his belly and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He stroked himself almost in time with Casey’s thrusts.

Pleasure coiled hot and tight in his gut as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. His thighs tightened around his boyfriend’s waist and he began to curl in on himself. Casey’s pace was beginning to falter, his thrusts turning quick and shallow as his groans turned ragged. He looked so hot like this, mouth hanging open and sweat sticking his hair to his forehead.

Jack tensed, then came with a loud cry, spilling over his belly as he clenched down tight around the cock in his ass. He stroked himself until he was oversensitive and gasping. Casey followed soon after. Their lips met once more as his hips stuttered and he thrust in once, twice more before coming with a sigh. His hips rocked as he came deep inside Jack. It wasn’t the best sensation in the world, but damn was it hot to watch.

It was only when Jack began to squirm in discomfort that Casey looked up and pulled out. His cum dripped out from Jack’s now-stretched hole, which he watched like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

“We should- we should probably get cleaned up,” Jack huffed as he pushed himself up to lean on his hands. Casey glanced up at him, then his face split into a smile much like when he had been eating his Cadbury eggs.

“I think I want to eat one more egg,” he said as his hands cupped Jack’s ass and lifted his hips until he fell back onto his back.

“What are you talking about- oh shut the fuck up,” Jack cackled as he realized what Casey meant. Casey started laughing too, pressing his face to Jack’s thigh as they giggled at the dumbest joke Casey had ever made.

When their laughter subsided, Casey’s face got serious. “Really though, I’m gonna eat you like a Cadbury Crème Egg.” Before Jack could even ask what that meant, his tongue was pressed against Jack’s hole. He lapped up the cum dripping out, then drove into the thick ring of muscle to lick out the rest of it.

Jack gasped, then moaned as Casey made good on his promise. He was gentle but eager as he ate him out, moaning like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. His mouth made obscene noises that nearly made Jack hard again. It could have if he hadn’t just cum not even five minutes ago. He reached for something, anything to hold onto, and his hands landed on Casey’s head. His fingers tightened in his boyfriend’s hair once more.

“Fuck, fuck babe, I’m gonna kill you for that joke but gods, your tongue is so good.” Casey pulled away with a loud  _ slurp _ and grinned.

“Good enough to forgive me?”

“We’ll see,” he sighed.

Then the tongue was back and teasing at his rim again and he figured he could forgive the pun if Casey kept eating him out.

Eventually, there was nothing left, and Casey let his hips fall back onto the bed. Jack’s cum had become tacky and dried in some places on his stomach, and he made a “blegh” sound at the feeling.

“Alright, suppose we should actually get cleaned up.” Casey moved forward to press a kiss to his cheek but Jack held up a hand to stop him.

“Don’t you dare kiss me after eating my ass.”

“Aww, babe, you won’t let me kiss you?”

“Brush your teeth first- no! Casey, I swear to fuck-” but it was too late. Casey planted a big, wet kiss on his cheekbone. He groaned and sent a half-hearted glare up at his boyfriend but it faded and he sighed.

“Yeah, let’s get cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun! I ate like three of those fuckin eggs getting "inspiration" for this, and that's exactly how I eat them. You can't not eat them like that, even though it sorta hurts your tongue. Maybe I'll get a head start on something for Easter since that's the next holiday. Or maybe write a belated Lunar New Year story since I forgot to have that ready on the 12th like I meant to. Look man, too many holidays in a year.


End file.
